This type of aerosol inhalator is disclosed, for example, in Patent Documents 1 to 4 identified below.
The aerosol inhalator disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a suction pipe provided with a mouthpiece, a solution supply source incorporated into the suction pipe and storing a solution to be aerosolized, a dispenser capable of supplying a fixed amount of the solution at a time from the solution supply source to a dispensing position within the suction pipe, and an electric heater for heating and thereby atomizing the solution supplied to the dispensing position, to generate an aerosol inside the suction pipe.
The aerosol inhalator disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes an electric heater and a high-frequency generator, in order to aerosolize a liquid fed by a pump.
The aerosol inhalator disclosed in Patent Document 3 includes an ink jet unit for aerosolizing a liquid.
The aerosol inhalator disclosed in Patent Document 4 includes a liquid supply path utilizing capillarity, and an electric heater arranged at the outlet of the liquid supply path.